1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system and method for vehicles, and, more specifically, to an air conditioning system and method suitable as an air conditioner and control method for use in a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known system and method for an air conditioner used in a work vehicle includes an inside air temperature sensor, an outside air temperature sensor, and a method for maintaining air that is inside the vehicle, condirioned air that is discharged from the air conditioner, at an optimum temperature using signals from both sensors representing their respective detected temperatures.
However, the outside air temperature sensor must be installed so as to be exposed to the outside of the vehicle, and the signal from the outside sensor must be sent to a control device located within the vehicle. Therefore, the cost of the entire air conditioner increases due to the installation of the outside air temperature sensor.
On the other hand, a system that does not have an outside air temperature sensor is also known. In a known system that does not use an outside air temperature sensor, for example, proportional and integral control ("PI control") may be used. In PI control, however, because feed forward control cannot be performed, optimum air conditioning that considers the thermal load due to air outside the vehicle may be difficult.